An Unspoken Love
by Crazy Air Force Pilot
Summary: Banwen (beautiful maiden) is the youngest daughter of the Lord and Lady of Lorien. When her father forces her to choose a husband, she chooses Legolas. He gives her one week to figure out if she truly loves him or not. :)
1. In the Beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY (I repeat) ANY of Tolkiens work. I am not a genius. If I was I'd have an IQ over 1,000, but since I don't: live with it!  
  
If you don't like it, don't read it, please, NO FLAMES!

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Banwen: Beautiful Maiden (just so you know)  
  
This day was like no other in Lorien. Their youngest princess, Banwen was having her 1,500-birthday party that night. Banwen had strawberry-blond, soft, curly hair that went just past her shoulder blades and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. Her figure was slim (not so slim that you can see her bones, but toned slim) and her skin was fair. As she rode her horse her head was held high. Her parents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, had been planning her birthday since the day she left for Rivendell. She was visiting her niece, Arwen, and nephews, Elrohir and Elladan, as well as her brother-in-law, Lord Elrond, there. Everyone from Lorien to Mirkwood, to Rivendell knew about the party, except for Banwen. She was on her way back to Lorien on her birthday and wouldn't arrive until later that night (Elrond made sure of it). The company Banwen was riding back with consisted of her niece, nephews, brother-in-law, and a few other elves that were either going to the party or their protection on the way to Lorien.  
  
The sun was setting when Banwen and the rest of the company reached the party. Nothing looked different and no one was there.  
  
"I wonder where naneth is," said Banwen not knowing anything would happen.  
  
"I'm sure she is waiting for you up the stairs," said Elrond.  
  
"Or, I'm waiting for you right here," said Galadriel as she stepped out from behind a huge tree. She was dressed in silver cloth and was shining like she always had. She had a huge smile from ear to ear as she saw her daughter.  
  
Banwen leaped off of her horse and raced over to her mother and hugged her. She hugged her for a few seconds and stepped back.  
  
"You have been missed," said Galadriel.  
  
"I missed you too," said Banwen. Her mother took her hand and started leading her up the two hundred and fifty stairs (yes, she counted them many times) that lead up to Banwen's room. Her room was like any other room in Lorien, just a lot bigger. It had her bed in the middle with see through drapes hanging down from the ceiling, and a huge wardrobe in front of the bed. On one side of the bed was a desk, where she often did her studying. Her bedspread was a light blue color and so were the drapes that hung down from the ceiling. On the other side of her room was a balcony. The balcony didn't have any doors so you could just walk right out on it. The entrance to the balcony was an arch shape.  
  
Banwen walked in to find a new dress on her bed. It was the most beautiful dress that Banwen had ever seen. It was a very light yellow, but enough yellow that you could see it was yellow. The sleeves of the dress flared out at the elbow and the neckline was a v shape, and from the waste down flared out a little and slightly dragged on the floor. When she put on the dress she found that the dress conformed to her slim figure. She slipped on the yellow shoes that matched her dress perfectly. Her hair was down, but she pulled tow pieces from the front and clipped it in the back, simple, yet elegant.  
  
She walked out of her room to hear music. She looked down; to try and pinpoint where the music was coming from and when she did it astounded her. She saw elves from everywhere; Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lorien dancing, sitting, talking, drinking wine, or watching them do all of this. Table after table with food of all sorts was lined up. There was one section of the table for the wine. There were many varieties of wine. She looked at her mother and gave her a big smile. She looked to her right and saw her friend Haldir by her side.  
  
"Did you know about this?" asked Banwen.  
  
Haldir could not lie to her. She always knew when he was. Like mother, like daughter he'd always say. He gave a suspicious grin to her and said,  
  
"Yes, I admit I did."  
  
Haldir offered his arm and Banwen graciously took it.  
  
Haldir was dressed in a silver tunic and black pants with his black boots. His hair never changed, it was always straight and blond with two little braids on each side of his head. His eyes were a cold gray, but when you really looked into his eyes, you could see his soul.  
  
As Haldir lead Banwen down the stairs, she noticed that the royal family from Mirkwood had come. She had heard many things about them, but never met them. She heard that Legolas was the most attractive of all the elves. She also heard that he was the most sensitive in the family. She saw all of the Mirkwood royal family at one end of the table discussing something with Elrond and the twins.  
  
As she and Haldir reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that her father coming over to them to greet her. She let go of Haldir and ran over to her father to give him a big hug. He took a step back and said,  
  
"I missed you too much! You are never going to be gone that long again!"  
  
"Ada!" she said smiling.  
  
Haldir left to go over and sit with his brothers, Orphian and Rumil. Banwen's father led her over to her mother. She was sitting on a platform that seemed to form in the ground. Galadriel grabbed Banwen's hands and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Galadriel.  
  
"It is spectacular!" said Banwen.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Celeborn.  
  
Banwen turned to look at everything. She saw many elves dancing and feasting everywhere. She then decided to go down and join the celebration. Elves greeted her and were said 'happy birthday' as she went by. She finally got to a table where she could sit down and maybe rest a bit before she did anything like dancing, but Haldir came up to her right before she sat down and asked,  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Her eyes gave a look that said 'go away', but she responded with,  
  
"Yes I would love to."

* * *

A/N What do ya'll think? I had no clue where to stop. I could have gone on for like, twenty pages, but then there wouldn't be that much to say in the next chapters. Do you think it is detailed enough? My friend wanted me to make sure that this story was greatly detailed. I have to tell you, I'm having so much fun writing this and it is only the first chapter. Don't worry Legolas will come in the next chapter. He is a BIG part of the story, so don't worry! 


	2. The Party Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY (I repeat) ANY of Tolkiens work. I am not a genius. If I was I'd have an IQ over 1,000, but since I don't: live with it!  
  
If you don't like it, don't read it, please, NO FLAMES!

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Haldir held out his hand and Banwen took it. She wanted to sit and observe everything that was going on. Haldir led her out to the dance floor. The song was a slow song with a sweet melody. Haldir placed his right hand on her hip and his left hand with her right hand and her right hand on Haldir's shoulder. Haldir led them to the beat of the music.  
  
"I assume that other people want to dance with you," said Haldir breaking the silence between the two of them.  
  
"And I assume that other ladies want to dance with you as well," responded Banwen.  
  
"I doubt," said Haldir as he twirled her.  
  
When she came back from the twirl she said,  
  
"Why do you doubt?"  
  
"I do not," Haldir said defensively.  
  
"You just did!" said Banwen smiling at him.  
  
Haldir shook his head because he knew that she was right. The song came to a part where Haldir could dip Banwen so he took the chance. Banwen was sure that he wouldn't drop her. She smiled at him as she came back up and said,  
  
"I need to find you a wife."  
  
Haldir chuckled and said,  
  
"Where did this come from?"  
  
"Nowhere, I just don't know why you aren't married," said Banwen.  
  
"Why? I'm not in any rush," said Haldir.  
  
"I know, but you have been around longer than I have," commented Banwen.  
  
"That doesn't make a difference," said Haldir.  
  
"I know, it would be fun," exclaimed Banwen as the song ended.  
  
Haldir and Banwen let go of each other and Haldir said,  
  
"Would it be as much fun as this party?"  
  
"No...this party is much more fun," said Banwen.  
  
Banwen watched as Haldir left the dance floor. Just then there was a tap on her shoulder. Banwen turned around and saw that it was the king of Mirkwood, King Thranduil! He bowed and offered his hand and asked,  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Banwen bowed as she was supposed to and said,  
  
"I would love to."  
  
The king was dressed in a sort of mellow green silk tunic with dark green leggings and, of coarse, the boots. His hair was long and blond, it probably only went past his shoulders. Like most male elves, he had two little pieces of hair in front of his ear braided. He had light blue eyes and didn't look a day over twenty-five years of age, even though he is around 4,200.  
  
The king escorted her out to the dance floor and they started to dance to the song.  
  
The song was not one of Banwen's favorites but she went along with it anyway. The king was skilled at dancing and he did a lot of twist and turns and he even dipped her once.  
  
"Are you enjoying the party?" asked the king.  
  
"Of course your highness," responded Banwen.  
  
"No need for titles. This is your party after all," said the king.  
  
In the distance the king's sons were watching him dance with Banwen.  
  
"Is she supposedly the guest of honor?" asked Calid, the second oldest.  
  
"Yes Calid, she is," responded Kalinm, the oldest.  
  
"She looks incredible," said Calid.  
  
Kalinm turned to look at Calid and saw that he was melting away just looking at her.  
  
"Calid, you haven't even met her and you look like you're in love already! What would your girlfriend say?" reminded Kalinm.  
  
"Oh yes," said Calid looking down when he remembered that he had a girlfriend back in Mirkwood.  
  
"Well now, that only leaves you and Legolas," said Calid. " Where is Legolas?"  
  
"You lost him again?" sighed Kalinm.  
  
"He is old enough to take care of himself," reminded Calid.  
  
"You're right. He's probably talking to Haldir or some of his friends," reassured Kalinm.  
  
Sure enough Legolas was talking to Haldir. They were over by the food table.  
  
"What have you been up to in Mirkwood?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Spiders, she-elves chasing my brothers and I. Nothing new," responded Legolas. "Why aren't you out guarding the boarders like you're supposed to?"  
  
"The guest of honor is one of my friends," said Haldir.  
  
"Does the 'guest of honor' have a name?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Banwen."  
  
Legolas looked around for her. He had seen her when she came down the stairs with Haldir. He looked around for her on the dance floor. He then spotted her with his father.  
  
"She's dancing with my father," said Legolas.  
  
"Knowing many people in Lorien, she'll most likely dance all night," assumed Haldir.

* * *

A/N I know, the long awaited second chapter. I know most of you most likely are so happy that I finally updated, especially Terri. She is the co- writer person who has been badgering me to update every single story I'm writing at the moment. Some of the reviewers are mean with the reviews. I take constructive criticism, but when you hate it, common sense would tell you to stop reading it! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Well, REVIEW!! And remember... NO FLAMES. 


	3. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY (I repeat) ANY of Tolkiens work. I am not a genius. If I was I'd have an IQ over 1,000, but since I don't: live with it!  
  
If you don't like it, don't read it, please, NO FLAMES!

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Exhausted, Banwen went to her room and collapsed on the bed. Not only was she thrilled about the whole party, but also the people and the surroundings were exhilarating. For right now though, all she wanted was sleep, for her feet ached from the glorious music, and she soared with the happiness that filled her. Banwen fell asleep with a happy and content smile on her lips.  
  
With an aching head, Legolas went of to go find his room. He cursed himself for not remembering. His headache didn't help the situation at all. So he found himself wondering the halls of the Lorien palace, searching for his room.  
  
Finally reaching a room that looked familiar, he opened the door, ready to fall straight on the bed. Unfortunately manners got the better of him and he decided to take his shoes and clothes off. Grunting he sat on the bed slipping his boot off when something moved behind him. He paused a moment then decided that it must have been the pillows because the last time he was in his room the pillows were large and very numerous. He brought his left for on his knee and was suddenly kicked straight in the ribs. Taken aback by total surprise Legolas leaped from the bed, crouched in a fighting stance, looking around for a weapon. Not finding anything, he settled on the idea to check, or sneak up, on his enemy to see what he was up against. His sense kicked in automatically with the adrenaline rushing through him. He moved around the chair right next to the bed and leaned over, readying himself for an attack. He was stopped short. "What in the-" It moved again. Slowly he pulled the covers back and sucked in a gasp as his eyes widened with the picture he before his eyes.  
  
Her hair was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen with the color of the morning suns rays. Her skin had a luscious look to it, like a creamy light caramel look. He assessed that she was still asleep and he had not awaken her slumber. Her breathing was light and steady. SHE!?!? He needed to find out who she was. Before he did that he had to explore this curvaceous body. Not with his hands he thought smiling, just with his eyes.  
  
He started with her eyes, noticing how her eyelashes were long and settled on her cheeks. She had quite a few freckles, and her lips! They were the most exquisite lips her had ever seen. They were a reddish pink, not to full, but definitely not thin. She had high cheekbones to go with her eyes. Oh how he bet she had the most beautiful eyes.  
  
Next he moved down to her gown, and noticed that she was wearing a shimmering blue dress. She had a bare neckline that caught the eye, and tender shoulders that looked tender to the touch. The dress she wore fit perfectly around her breasts, and fit nicely around her waist. He started to move down to her legs, when he thought back to what he was supposed to be doing. He gazed back at her face and was stunned when he realized just who this beautiful maiden was. This maiden was Haldir's friend. Not only was it Haldir's friend, it was the guest of honor!!  
  
Right after the realization hit, the face he was just looking at with the strict cheekbones and beautiful lashed was scrunched up. Before he thought any further to why this was, he sooner realized that he was the reason behind this. For her icy blue eyes were lit up with all but flaming sparks shooting out of them.  
  
"Before I cut your eyes out, whom may I ask are you, and what are you doing here?"  
  
Totally stunned at her beauty, and the fact that she may have a weapon he-. Weapon!!! Legolas tensed, for he is never caught without a weapon.  
  
"My name is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. For what reason I am here, I could only say that I must have mistaken your bedroom for mine."  
  
Relaxing slightly she eased herself from a stance, she did not realize she was in and said,  
  
"Then why, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, were you gazing at me like a lovesick deer. This is my room and I should have you escorted out of here-"  
  
Aghast that she would have him escorted out, he clenched his fist together and replies,  
  
"Pardon me, milady, but I merely mistook your room for mine. If you don't mind I was not drooling over you, but looking you over to figure out whom you are. If anyone did any damage you were the one who so rudely kicked me in the ribs."  
  
Satisfied that Legolas had the upper hand, he left the room to hopefully get in his own bed.  
  
Before Banwen could say another word, he left. Since when does anyone leave? 'He just slammed the door in my- well, not exactly,' thought Banwen. She was on the bed not by the door. Sitting back against the head board she sighed and said aloud,  
  
"So... that was Legolas."  
  
She didn't think he meant her any harm, but when she opened her eyes she did see attraction on the icy depth of his eyes. She did not like that at all. Not because it scared her, but she feared the tingle of joy in her stomach.  
  
Legolas cursed himself for being so reckless. How could he just stand over her and look at her? But on how beautiful she was, she had eyes a like the deep blue of the ocean, and the faint flush of a well desired sleep highlighting her cheeks didn't help the attraction. 'Attraction?? No, no, no it couldn't be,' thought Legolas. But something in the back of his mind told him yes.  
  
"Well," he said to himself, "I better get used to the idea because I have another week of this."  
  
Neither Banwen nor Legolas slept well that night. Banwen thought of Legolas, and Legolas thought of Banwen. One thing shown common between the two, they both thought of the week ahead of them, and their next encounter.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. My friend, TERRI, wrote this chapter. She wanted to write a chapter in this story so I let her. In other chapters I think I'll let her edit. Just a thought. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Until next time... REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
